The Way Things Worked Out
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: Two bands, a book, and a girl conspire to bring Naruto and Sasuke together. Yaoii warnings...


The Way Things Worked Out

**The Way Things Worked Out **

Disclaimer: Naruto no owned by me. Plot is mine. Kukukukuku….

Summary: Two bands, a book, and a girl conspire to bring together Sasuke and Naruto.

Onomatopoeia (my muse): If anyone could please explain what the hell teme means, it'd be nice. We used it 'cause we found it in some of the other ficcies, and it didn't sound too endearing.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Shut up, dobe!"

"You shut up, teme!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared back at Naruto. Between the two, Sakura continued reading the book Kakashi-sensei had let her borrow, pointedly ignoring all the sexual tension.

"In a battle of the bands, Panic! At the Disco would crush Bowling for Soup like a bunch of bugs!" Sasuke yelled.

"Bowling for soup is kickass! Have you heard _Smoothie King_?"

"Yeah, and if I heard one, I've heard them all! Stupid band with its stupid repetitiveness!"

"Oh, and what about Panic! At the Disco's titles? Hmmm? There's a Good Reason These Tables are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Figured It out Yet? Who the heck would ever remember or say that?"

"You, apparently."

"I'm arguing, I'm making a point!" Naruto shot back.

"Shut up dobe!"

"You shut up teme!"

"Oh for the love of god, get a room," Sakura muttered under her breath. Louder, she said, "You know, this would be the perfect time for one of those famous, love-hate kisses."

Sasuke and Naruto stared at her. She stood up, throwing her book into her chair.

"What? You've done it before. I want you both to kiss and make up. Bowling for Soup and Panic! At the Disco are both my favorite bands, just like you're my favorite people. I don't wanna see you fight, especially if you're gonna razz on my favorite bands."

Reluctantly, Naruto and Sasuke mumbled an apology.

"Good. Now kiss."

"But…"

"NOW!" she said in that voice every female instinctively uses to bend males to her will.

Naruto inched towards Sasuke, who sighed and pursed his lips expectantly.

A foot apart…an inch apart…

Then, their lips were touching.

Sasuke blinked in surprise. Had it been this good last time? No…that'd happened too fast, in front of everyone.

Naruto realized all at once how he'd been raging to kiss Sasuke, why his nights were so restless and his days so chaotic.

Sakura smiled. Her work here was done. She picked up Icha, Icha Paradise to return it to her sensei. It had taught her well.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling him into the kiss. Naruto succumbed, his cerulean eyes never leaving the other boy's onyx gaze. Sasuke closed his eyes though, when Naruto's hand brushed up against something that responded vigorously to touch.

Naruto's hands fumbled with Sasuke's zipper. Sasuke broke the kiss to trail his hands to his kyuubi-carrier's chest, unzipping the orange jumpsuit. Naruto stepped out his clothes in his boxers, still preoccupied with Sasuke's zipper.

"Dobe. I got you undressed first."

"I'll do something else first," the Nine-Tails boy replied smartly as he fell to his knees, tugging Sasuke's shorts down with him.

The obsidian eyes of the taller boy rolled back as Naruto's tongue played along his shaft.

"Naruto…" he grabbed a fistful of hair the color of sun drenched hay, and began thrusting.

Naruto practically choked when Sasuke came, it was so fiery.

The Uchiha realized his teammate must be just as horny as he was.

He slid to his knees in front of Naruto, and kissed him again. This time there was less passion, less hunger. It was a lazy kiss, one that whispered of many more to come.

Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his back. The boy tried to resist; the floor was cold, his back was bare, but then Uchiha Sasuke had leaned onto his chest, having taken his shirt off. Their skins blended together seamlessly. Naruto felt Sasuke's breath, hot in his ear, and gasped a little as his cock rose in response to the attentions of the sharingan user's skilled hands.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered as Sasuke toyed with his asshole, scissoring his fingers and stretching the entrance.

"Prepare yourself," he grinned, and they laughed at the old joke.

Sasuke entered Naruto, gently, but built up to a rough banging rhythm as Naruto's body accepted him readily and showed no signs of pain.

"Naruto!!"

"Sasuke!!"

The screams were ripped from each other's throats as they came in literal tandem, collapsing onto each other and letting their body fluids adhere them together.

So it was that two bands, a book and a girl conspired to bring together Konoha's favorite yaoii couple.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.


End file.
